Giga-Football Zombie
For a similar looking zombie in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, see Blitzer. |first seen = Online Vasebreaker and Survival: Endless |flavor text = Only appears in the online version}} is a Football Zombie wearing black and gray football gear which is available in the online version's Survival Mode and Vasebreaker only. The has the exact health of a Gargantuar, but moves faster (the same speed as a Football Zombie basically), and required to eat plants instead of smashing them like Gargantuars, and has no Imp to throw. Unlike normal Football Zombies, the has spikes on its shoulder plate. Overview The absorbs 150 normal damage shots and its appearance changes upon absorbing 47, 94, 140 normal damage shots (by this point, the black football helmet is destroyed) before dying at 150 normal damage shots. It does not lose its arm until it dies. Strategies You should do what you might do to kill a Gargantuar to kill it. However, you will have to act faster to kill it, since the moves faster than a Gargantuar, although the has no Imp to throw and has to chew through plants. It is harder to kill it than a Gargantuar since most of the powerful plants do not appear in that version, and that it has fast speed. In Survival: Endless, it is even harder to kill them because you can only choose four plants against it. A good choice against them would be the Chomper as they kill them in one bite unlike other instant kills. Wall-nuts would be okay, but they would probably be eaten by the time the dies, so if you want to use them, you should be sure to plant them close to the right of the screen. Using a Squash on them will deal high damage, though it cannot kill them at full health. Gallery File:Giga Football Zombie.PNG|The File:GigaFootballZombieNoDegrade.PNG|A running File:GigaFootballZombieDegrade1.PNG|First degrade File:GigaFootballZombieDegrade2.PNG|Second degrade File:GigaFootballZombieDegrade3.PNG|Third degrade File:Dead Giga Foot.JPG|A dead File:A Giga-Football Zombie in Vasebreaker.jpg|A in Vasebreaker File:FOOTBALL.png|HD File:Giga Black.png|A as seen on the seed selection (online Survival) File:Giga Foot name.JPG|The zombie is listed as Football Zombie at the seed selection screen File:Gigasz.png|Two s on the seed selection screen, an extremely rare event File:GFZinSurvival.PNG|Some s in the online version of Survival: Endless Screen Shot 2014-12-22 at 5.22.22 PM.png|A chilled Giga-Football Zombie eating a Snow Pea Trivia :See Football Zombie for more trivia. *It is one of five zombies that can absorb more than one instant-kill before dying, with the others being Gargantuar, Giga-gargantuar, Tall-nut Zombie, and Dr. Zomboss. *It does not appear in any versions except for the online version. **However, swapping its images with a Football Zombie's images can make a Giga-Football Zombie in the PC and Game of the Year versions. ***For more information, go to Modify Plants vs. Zombies. *It takes up five Wall-nuts or two Explode-o-nuts before dying in Wall-nut Bowling. *It is black and white in color, but its socks are still red. *It does not lose any arms before it dies. *It is one of three zombies to have face paint, the others being Football Zombie and Gatling Pea Zombie. *It, with a columnpoint of 75, has the highest columnpoint of all zombies. *It is the third strongest zombie in the game, only seconded by Giga-gargantuar and Dr. Zomboss. **It is also the strongest zombie that eats plants instead of crushing them. *There is a mistake when moving the mouse to the Giga-Football Zombie, (on the seed selection part of the level) it says Football Zombie. **This may be because the normal Football Zombie does not appear in the online version, so the Giga-Football Zombie would be an unusual name if the player does not face the weaker version, or because its name was conjectural at that time. *It is a recolored Football Zombie with added spikes. **This is because PopCap Games made this zombie exclusively for the online version and they might not have wanted to spend much time on creating it. *It is one of the two zombies that wear black headwear, the other being the Gatling Pea Zombie. *It only appears in Night levels (except when playing the hacked version of Plants vs. Zombies). *Technically, only the helmet is "giga", since the shots needed to destroy it doubles from 70 to 140, but the zombie itself will still take ten shots before dying. *When hit by a Squash, it does not degrade as it is supposed to. *It is seen with its official name "Giga-Football Zombie" in the Plants vs. Zombies: Official Guide to Protecting Your Brains book. *In the seed selection screen, it is mistakenly animated with its final degrade mouthgear behind its fresh one. See also *Black football helmet *Football Zombie *Survival: Night (Endless) ru:Гигантский_зомби-футболист Category:Night Category:Night encountered zombies Category:Headwear zombies Category:Non-almanac zombies Category:Version-exclusive zombies